Fullmetal Alchemist Soul Eater: Bridge of two worlds
by loser bridge
Summary: Ed, Al and Andrew were all training together when a teleporting circle carries them off into another world in this world, people defy science and things called keshins attack people But when the gang of Maka, Kid and Blackstar find out that the new people are not what they seem, they will find out the truth about them Maka x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist/ Soul Eater: The Bridge of two worlds.

Chapter 1: Weapon Form?

As the sun set, the crows went off. An Alchemist, also known as The Fullmetal Alchemist, came rushing at me and used his alchemy as an attack. He had gold hair, gold eyes and wore a red coat. Me, I was the shadows alchemist. I had no transmutation circle alchemy, like Ed and Al. Al is a suit of armor. What is inside is nothing. What made him a body was a single word that binds him to the armor. Ed and I have automail. I have two automail arms. Ed has an automail arm and leg. We got this way when we tried to bring our mother back. We did everything right, but these freak black hands grabbed me, Ed and Al. then I saw the Gate and that shithead Truth. He took both my arms and Ed's arm and leg and Al's body. When we saw what we had created, we were terrified. We decided to get the Philosophers Stone, to get our bodies back. The only reason I am called The Shadow Alchemist is because people see me as a shadow when I fight, except for Ed and Al. As I was fighting, I noticed a transmutation circle. It was a weird one, though. It looked like a… teleporting transmutation circle? It began to activate and it soon was on full activation. "What the shit is this?" I shout, trying to jump out. Something blocked me from getting out. Soon, the light had engulfed us all. I land first on the ground. Then, Ed landed next to me. After a few seconds, Al came out. I noticed the sun. It was laughing. "What the hell?" Ed mumbled. "What, you never saw the sun before? You really aren't observant are you? The sun does that every day." Said a man who had brown hair, black suit and tie. "Just who the hell are you?" I asked. "I am Spirit. Wanna see pictures of my daughter?" He asked, having anime arms. "Oh, god, he's worse than Hues about Alicia!" I thought to myself. I dragged Ed and Al with me to this place that skulls, three sharp things and had three black dots on the top. It seemed to be… symmetrical. I looked around for any signs of human life. There were none. "Ah, symmetry so beautiful and perfect, the school is symmetr… wait, there is a smudge of grey paint on this pole. You, armor man. Did you do this?" This kid, with black hair, black clothes, 3 white lines in his hair (Unsymmetrical), and two girls on each side of him, each wearing a hat, and a jacket. "Uh, no. oh, wait, yes." Al stuttered, checking his armor. "You little asshole. Liz, Patty weapon form!" The guy shrieked. What I saw next, defied science. The two girls, Liz and Patty, I assume, glowed pink and changed into guns. I got into my battle stance. He shot some bullets at me and I jumped sideways. I then clapped my hands and grabbed a metal object. I changed part of it into my sword. I charged and swung my sword. He dodged and shot at me. I did a semi-flip and punched him in the face. He flies backward and then Ed punches his back. I pull out my gun I got from Hawkeye* and I shot him. He dodged around it. I then thought about something. "Hey, isn't your face nonsymmetrical?" I shout. The kid then breaks down and starts mumbling about not being symmetrical and other crap like that. I ran out to the center of the city and shouted something crazy. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagei deshou?  
Yorinokoshiteru koto  
Yarinaoshite mitai kara

Yume no tsudzuki oikakete ita hazu na noni  
Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumadzuku  
Ano koro ni ite modoritai wake ja nai no  
Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakatte kuremasu you ni  
Gisei ni matta you na kanashii kao wa yamaete yo

Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo  
Zutto kukushiku seottekuna  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni  
Dare wo matteru no?  
Shiroi noge ni tsudzutta you ni  
Motto sunap ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogaretainda  
genjitsu ite yatsu?

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasuka?  
Buran ni nante yatterarenai kara  
kaeru bashou mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dareka tsuyoku naritai - I'm on the way  
Naitsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mi kangei jan!

The people on the sidewalk just stared at me. Especially this ash blond hair girl and the kid next to her, a white haired kid. I then saw something moving in the shadows. I blocked with my right arm. He ripped it and I jumped back. "Whew, no damage or else Winry would kill me. Where was I? Oh, yeah, about to kick this things ass!" I shout, taking off my coat and making my arm into a sword with alchemy. Everyone around me, Except Ed and Al, was in deep shock. I whirled around and stabbed this thing, but it didn't die. It attack me with it's claws and I jumped back. I then managed to use my alchemy to make a wall and block this creature. I then went in and attacked it with my sword. It died and a red orb thingy was floating right where I had killed it. I walked over to Ed and Al. We got on the roofs and head back to the "school". I noticed that it was crowded this time around. I then heard this blue haired kid shout, "I WILL SURPASS GOD!" I looked him in the face and said, "Wow, you really are an idiot. Truth is more powerful than you think." Just then, images of Mom and the thing we created started popping into my head. I felt the urge to cry, so I ran off and Ed and Al followed me. The blue haired followed us but I didn't care. Once we were at a river. I let all out. Maybe too much, because I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal Alchemist Soul Eater: Bridge of two worlds

Season 1: Realm of Memories Arc Chapter 1: Mother

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC **

Maka POV

As the ambulance rolled by, I wondered why it was even coming down this way. I followed it until it got to the river in the forest. I noticed the kid that I saw earlier. He seemed to be passed out. They carried him in to the ambulance and I followed them again. This time, all the way to the hospital. By the time I got there, my feet were killing me. I went in and sat on a chair. Then, I see his two brothers, (I think), talking to the front desk. They then ran to a room. I sneaked around and I went to the room they went to. I was outside of the door when I heard, "MOM! I AM SORRY! I WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN! JUST FOR ONE MORE TIME! MOM!" I was wondering if his mom was in there, so I sneaked a look. Nope, no mother like person in there. So, then he probably was sleeping. As I decided to go in, there was a burst of light and we were somewhere else. It looked like a home in Germany. I saw a woman with Chestnut Brown hair on a bed, with a cloth on her for her head. She seemed to be sick. She was pale. I saw her body go limp and in that instant I knew, it was a realm of memories. How I knew that, I don't know.

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body"

"To gain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth."

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagei deshou?  
Yorinokoshiteru koto  
Yarinaoshite mitai kara

Yume no tsudzuki oikakete ita hazu na noni  
Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumadzuku  
Ano koro ni ite modoritai wake ja nai no  
Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakatte kuremasu you ni  
Gisei ni matta you na kanashii kao wa yamaete yo

Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo  
Zutto kukushiku seottekuna  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni  
Dare wo matteru no?  
Shiroi noge ni tsudzutta you ni  
Motto sunap ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogaretainda  
genjitsu ite yatsu?

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasuka?  
Buran ni nante yatterarenai kara  
kaeru bashou mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dareka tsuyoku naritai - I'm on the way  
Naitsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mi kangei jan!

Edward POV

I was floating around inside this weird place. After that burst of light, I saw that memory and I realized that I was watching replays of memories from Andrew's prospective. One of them was an interesting one. It was a few days after Mom died and I was elsewhere when this happened. 3 guys were talking to him. "Heard your mother is dead. My mom said that Trisha was going to commit suicide because of you." The tallest said, grinning. "I don't believe you, shitass." Andrew growled. The medium sized threw a punch and, before he could hit him, Hoenihim** caught the hand and threw the man out at the brick wall. "Anyone else for a fight? Because I will give them one!" Hoenihim growled, taking off his glasses. He had a mean stare and golden eyes with that glare. I know how he did that. He changed the way his eye looked while he took off his glasses. It is pretty cool at first if you don't know that kind of alchemy. The way he is, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasted his time sitting down and being lazy in the world. The other two ran off. "That was so cool, Dad! How did you do that?" Andrew shouted with glee. "I am a human philosopher's stone." He replied in a sad tone. It was almost as if he missed the feeling of death creeping up on him.

Maka POV

I had no idea what this "philosopher's stone" is, but I knew it was bad. The way the guy said it was making it sound bad. I noticed a shadow go around a memory. It looked like… Kid? "Hey, Kid, you in here?" I shout. "Maka, is that you?" Kid shouted, coming out of the shadows. "Yeah, what brings you here?" I ask. "I saw a flash of light and then I saw was here. Have you seen Blackstar, by the way?" Kid replied. "I am Right Here, You Fools!" Blackstar shouts, jumping out from behind a memory. I instantly went for… "Maka… CHOP!" and a fountain of blood came out of his head. I then walked over to a memory and touched it. A flash of light came out and I was in. This one looked like it was at a funeral. A coffin was being put into the ground. And people were crying. Sad music was being played and a headstone was being added in. and, the people were dressed for a funeral. Afterword, three boys were sitting at the headstone, their arms crossed and they were just sitting there. One of the boys stood up and shouted, "I will Find a way to bring you back, Mom! Even if it takes years!" I was back with Kid and Blackstar again. I went over to another memory and touched it. But I was going to regret it.

Edward's POV

As I touched the memory, I felt a burst of light. I was in that warehouse again. As I looked around, I remembered what was going to happen. This place was about to become a bloodbath. I couldn't watch, yet for some reason I did. Andrew, Al and I set up the transmutation. Then, we cut ourselves for good measure. I said it was for her to have our blood. Then, we started the transmutation and that was when it became a bloodbath.

**Cliffhanger! ****Hoenihim is still there in this story. **Sorry I haven't been updating, guys. I have been just so busy with other stories and crap that I haven't focused on this story. I will focus more on this story from now on.** **This is the only Arc where the prospective changes a lot. Tell me if that is bad. This will be updating daily.**

**Ed: Finally, updating daily.**

**Soul: It's about time. And when do I come into the story?**

**Me: When the hell did you guys get here?**

**Maka: Just now.**

**Me: Okay… Review and Rest! **


	3. Chapter 3

Fullmetal Alchemist Soul Eater: Bridge of Two Worlds

Season 1: Realm of Memories Arc Chapter 2: The Darkest of Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC**

Maka POV

When I say I have seen a bloodbath, I mean a bloodbath. The kids that had finished the weird circle clapped their hands together and set them on the circle and the circle lit up, glowing blue and then turning a violet red. The boys looked around like they didn't know why this was happening. I saw one of the kids arms come off like it was dust. One of the others had both of his arms destroyed like sand paper. The last of the three had his whole body vanish, again like sandpaper.

Edward POV

I left that memory with a flash of light. When I got out, I tumbled out. I noticed that blue haired idiot was in here and two other people that were with him. I heard growling coming from out of a memory. I then saw something that we saw earlier. I ran in and I punched one, sending it flying across this landscape. It went inside of a memory. I jumped in after it and the other 3 had been following me and they followed me into the memory. I then found the monster but it was staring down. I took the opportunity to kill it. I stabbed its head. It growled one word. "Master." I wondered what it had meant. I then saw memory this was and I realized what was going on. This was when we got our auto-mail.

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body"

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagei deshou?  
Yorinokoshiteru koto  
Yarinaoshite mitai kara

Yume no tsudzuki oikakete ita hazu na noni  
Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumadzuku  
Ano koro ni ite modoritai wake ja nai no  
Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakatte kuremasu you ni  
Gisei ni matta you na kanashii kao wa yamaete yo

Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo  
Zutto kukushiku seottekuna  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni  
Dare wo matteru no?  
Shiroi noge ni tsudzutta you ni  
Motto sunap ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogaretainda  
genjitsu ite yatsu?

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasuka?  
Buran ni nante yatterarenai kara  
kaeru bashou mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dareka tsuyoku naritai - I'm on the way  
Naitsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mi kangei jan!

Maka POV

I had followed the blond haired kid after the keshin and then I heard it say master. What the hell was that all about? I jumped across a ledge to punch this guy, but before I could do that, the memory started. I noticed it seemed like this was a few years after the previous memory. I stood straight up and hoped that this memory wasn't a bad one. I quickly noticed it wasn't and I sighed deeply. This was a-ok. I had a small ball in my hand. I studied it and then it tried to bite me. I kicked it and it vanished. Weird. This looks like a machine shop. And two kids getting machine parts for their bodies. It took me a minute to realize it was two of the three boys. I then heard someone come inside through the front door. I was shocked about who it was. It was me, when I was 11.

Edward POV

I don't remember this. Then again, I probably wasn't paying attention at the time. Anyway, this girl was there at our place. Wait a minute, that's the girl that was following me into this memory. Except she looks like she's 11. "Hello! I need some stuff for my mom. She says she needs it for a science project she is doing." The girl yelled. "Oh, hey Maka. I will get for you, since I need to get some more anyway." Winry said, turning the corner.

I did remember Winry talking to someone while I was waiting for her to get more auto-mail. I then pulled out of the memory and then I noticed something. All these memories point to something. But what? As I pondered this, I heard an "oof" and I heard a loud crash. I checked in on the 3 and they were just fine. I then poked around at the memories. But, as turned a corner, there was another monster. This one was towering me by a long shot. But before it could throw a attack. I saw a sword slash out of nowhere. I jumped back and I got into my defensive stance. "Dude, calm down. We just saved your ass." Said this guy with white. Behind him were 2 twin girls and one girl that seemed shy. "So, who are you?" I finally asked.

**Sorry for making this one so short.**

** Ed: You better be sorry.**

** Soul: Yay, I am finally in the story. :D**

** Maka: You saved his ass. **

**Blackstar: I will surpa….**

** Me: Lightning CHOP! *Bonks Blackstar with Maka's book.***

** Thanks Maka! :D**

** Maka: No problem! :D**

** Anyway, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fullmetal Alchemist Soul Eater: Bridge of Two Worlds

Season 1: Realm Of Memories Arc Chapter 3: The Depths of a heart

**Soul: Sounds creepy.**

** Ed: Can't you make it any less creepy?**

** Me: Is Ed a little baby?**

** Ed: *Throws punch***

** Maka: *Catches Punch***

** Me: I don't own anything of FMA or Soul Eater, except my OC.**

** Blackstar: I WILL SUR….**

** Me: SHUT THE HELL UP! *Punches Blackstar and sends him flying into a wall***

Edward POV

"Who are you?" I asked. "Me? The name's Soul Eater Evans and this is Patty and Liz and this is Tsubaki. Have you seen a blue haired guy, a kid with 3 white lines across his face and a girl who has Ash blond hair?" He replied. "Yeah. They are just over there. Something feels wrong. This place is full of whatever these things are." I said, pointing in the direction that those 3 had landed. I then strolled over to a memory and touched it. This was another I had never heard of. This was in an alleyway, in Central. A man stood in the darkest slivers of shadows. Andrew came out from around the left corner. The man struck at him and Andrew flipped backward. But just then, something was behind him and it wasn't there for a hug.

**FMA **

** FMA**

The thing had a knife and it wanted to use it to kill him. Andrew flipped up in midair and landed on a rooftop. "This isn't the last you've seen of the Keshin Master!" The man shouted. "Keshin Master?" I thought to myself. The memory ended with a flash of light. "I think it's time we talked about what we know."

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

"To gain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth."

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagei deshou?  
Yorinokoshiteru koto  
Yarinaoshite mitai kara

Yume no tsudzuki oikakete ita hazu na noni  
Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumadzuku  
Ano koro ni ite modoritai wake ja nai no  
Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakatte kuremasu you ni  
Gisei ni matta you na kanashii kao wa yamaete yo

Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo  
Zutto kukushiku seottekuna  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni  
Dare wo matteru no?  
Shiroi noge ni tsudzutta you ni  
Motto sunap ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogaretainda  
genjitsu ite yatsu?

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasuka?  
Buran ni nante yatterarenai kara  
kaeru bashou mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dareka tsuyoku naritai - I'm on the way  
Naitsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mi kangei jan!

Maka POV

"What we know is that there is somebody called the Keshin Master and, for some reason, he went into hiding into your Central. He attacked your people and then, he vanished off the grid, back into our home. This is a major problem. And two questions remain, one, who is the Keshin Master and two, did he create Asura?" I concluded. "Well, one thing is weird. Andrew had that happen and didn't tell us. He normally tells us when that kind of stuff happens." The Blond Kid said quietly. "Who the hell are you?" Blackstar asked rudely. I punched him on the head and then he replied, "Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist." "I am Maka, this is Blackstar and this is Death the Kid." I replied, showing him each of them. "From what I can tell, Blackstar is stupid and Kid is a son of a rich person." Edward replied. "I am not stupid enough to see your short." Blackstar grinned.

Edward POV

Did he just call me small? DID HE JUST CALL ME SMALL?! "I AM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" I shouted, clapping my hands together and smashing them into the surface. Instantly, the little asshole got hit and he went flying backward. I rushed at him and punched him with my right arm. I just stood there, waiting for him to come up and attack me. I saw him running towards me. I jumped forward and slammed my fist on his chest. I then jumped back and waited for him to get up. He didn't. "You won against Blackstar. Nice." The one called Soul said to me.

Andrew POV

"Wow, Edward sure hasn't changed his temper tantrums after being called small." I mumbled, smiling. I had been watching from a foot away and they didn't notice. But then, Kid noticed me and I ducked into another memory. This one was the one time I went to Death City when I was 12. I had ran to go get some Coffee from this city because I heard it tasted delicious. I had to see for myself. I remember getting a bit hyper and ordering about 10 more. I was awake for the rest of the day. I ran to the academy and blew a bunch of people up. I looked around. I saw in the shadows, men that seemed to be just watching, waiting for the right time to go out of hiding. I jumped out of the memory and then I jumped into the one next to it. This one was in Central and I saw one of those monsters for the first time. I still have no idea what they are today.

Kid POV

As I saw that kid, I bolted after him. He had vanished into a memory. I told everybody what I saw, and we all jumped in. This place looked familiar. It was Death City! How did this guy know about Death City? I looked around. This seemed to be at that coffee shop really deep in Death City. That kid looked like he was 12 years old. After I realized where this memory was, I also realized that it was on the day of the Crazy Kid incident. What the Crazy Kid Incident is, one day a kid came running into the DWMA, acting like a crazy person on drugs. But instead of drugs in his hand, he had a coffee cup and a few coffee beans in his hand. Everybody thought that he was normal, because kids who have had coffee are always like that. He then proceeded to explode the science lab. He must have set up the explosive to not kill anyone. Because no one was dead when they arrived. In fact, no one was even hurt. It was a very realistic toy bomb that makes real sounds, gas and even makes a countdown sound. So, to this day, everybody has been looking for the crazy kid.

Soul POV

As I remembered the story of the Crazy Kid, this looked like that day it happened. Sunny, the coffee man was rich, the birds were singing and everybody was having a good time. Until the crazy kid came in, that is. He came in and ruined a good day. That was that day that I am seeing.

**And Done! Longest chapter with so far 1,182 words and counting. I love this story.**

** Ed: Wow**

** Soul: Finally, Something Gets told From my Side of the story.**

** Maka: and Kid got some star time.**

** Blackstar: I'm sure I am next! ****HA HA HA HA!**

** Me: Nope. ****Next is Al's.**

** Ed: HA HA! **

**Blackstar: Damn you!**

** Anyway review and rest.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fullmetal Alchemist Soul Eater: Bridge of two worlds Season 1: Realm of Memories Arc Chapter 4: What life is like in Armor

**Al: Yay, it's finally my chapter!**

** Me: I decided to hold off Blackstar's chapter till chapter 5**

** Blackstar: You're just too mean, you.**

** Me: I own no FMA or Soul Eater**

Al's POV

As I stood outside of the hallway*, I wondered what Ed was doing inside. I saw a flash of light that made my spine tingle, (if I had one), and I was in this space that was full of memories like they were on replay. I did note that this was Andrew's memories. I also had my body back while I was floating in this space. I looked around and I spotted a memory of us training. I floated over to it and I touched it. Instantly, light flooded over me and the area around me vanished. I was standing, (More like floating), on our house back in Resembool. I heard a very interesting question being asked. "Hey, Al, What's life like in Armor?" a much Younger Andrew asked a much younger me.

"Well, it's like you can't die or eat or sleep or go to the bathroom. I know that may sound like Paradise to you, but it's kind of sad for me. I mean, you guys get to enjoy a lot of things and I don't because I don't have a mouth to eat with. I can't sleep ever and I also can't really have fun in this body. I can survive and hope for the best."

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Lyrics from

"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu  
"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo  
Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku

Lyrics from

Michi naru sekai no yume* kara mezamete  
kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Lyrics from

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte

Lyrics from

Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora

Lyrics from

Aisou sukita you na oto de  
Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta

Lyrics from

Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku  
Furikaeru koto wa mou nai  
Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete**  
Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu

Lyrics from

Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte  
Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe  
Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Lyrics from

Ochite iku to wakatte ita  
Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo

Ed's POV

I kind of remember that memory. I mean, Al never actually told me. This was Andrew's Perspective. Again, I keep forgetting that. I also keep forgetting that there are other people besides me and Al that can see this. 10 other people are also seeing this. It is kind of annoying and I get a little irritated when I hear them thinking or laughing. It pisses me off just a little bit. I then walked out and I heard a bit of growling. "Shit, those things yet again?" I mumbled, jumping out attacking one. I stabbed it's eye and then it died. A red orb floated there, as if waiting to be used. I wonder what they are used for. They must be powered up for some time of weapon.

Soul POV

As I walked out of the memory, I could sense something was wrong. It was almost like a keshin attack had happened inside here. Almost like a keshin invasion, like Kirou Enshi*. I also noticed a ton of smoke in the air. I held my hand to my nose. I barley had enough time to. I looked around. Where was that blond kid? I knew that he was out here and I just couldn't see him.

I wondered into the fray and took quick note that there were thousands of Keshin souls here. I then noticed some blood. It was almost like a trail. I just went to follow it and I got attacked by a keshin. I changed my arm into a scythe blade and I cut it in half. It reformed itself with a red light. It was almost like that Blond kid's so-called alchemy, except it was red. I jumped back and noticed everyone else was here as well.

Edward's POV

As I fought these things, I noticed that they were regenerating like The Homunculi. And it even had the red glow. These new versions have philosopher's stones! I jumped back and landed on another one. I had a new idea. I made this one attack at an other one and it killed it without the thing regenerating. I finally had a way to kill these things. I eventually finished them all off and headed for the middle of this place. I felt an alchemical presence and I noticed a person walking out from the back of the line of keshins. I was wondering who it was, when he took off his hood and reveled himself. "You!" I gasped.

**Cliffhanger, again!**

** Ed: So who is it?**

** Me: Not telling. :D**

** Soul: And why not?**

** Me: it's a surprise, you dummy. Anyway, review and rest.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fullmetal Alchemist/ Soul Eater Special! preview

Disclaimer: I own no Fma, SE or .

Chapter 1: I am god!

I was running. No, it was more than that. I was, barely alive. Blood seeped down my arm. I skidded to a stop. No. No, no no, no! Not him! It was that dark sonic. .

48 hours earlier…

I had gotten upstairs and started up my computer. I got a new disk from my friend, Shaun. He was one of my "normal" friends. He isn't a superhuman or anything. He had also attached a note, saying to destroy the disk and don't play the game. That's what "he" wants. I wondered, "Who the hell is he?" I had selected the disk file and opened it. Of course it had to be a haunted game! I began to play. I pressed start, (spacebar), and I began the game. A split second before I got to the data select screen, I saw Sonic become Evil. Blood and all. What the Hell is going on?

To be continued in chapter 1 of the Special…


End file.
